Shadows and light
by ShadowDragon53
Summary: In this sequel to 'Bang the drum slowly', the Masaki clans attempts at returning to a normal existence are shattered due to a series of events.
1. Settling dust

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and all the characters in it belong to AIC and Pioneer Corp. I'm not making any profit off of this fanfic either.

Authors Notes: Hello all, and welcome to the sequel of 'Bang the drum slowly'. I apologize for the long wait, as real life has become rather hectic, and my efforts at fleshing out the plot for this story were slower than I hoped. Anyways, on with the fic, which I hope you'll like.

Authors Notes, 06/11/2002: Re-uploading this story to see if it will now show up properly in the list of Tenchi fics. Even if this fails however, I will finish this story and post it up for those who have been able to read it so far. 

  


**Shadows and light**

Chapter 1: Settling dust

  


Change.

It's one of the most intruiging forces in nature, and one which often is the cause of great fear. When events transpire on a daily basis in a familiar routine, one becomes comfortable with things, so that change can often be seen as a negative force. Yet for Ryoko Hakubi, her mind was busy contemplating just how amazing the forces of change can really be. About a week ago, her life tredged along in it's normal fashion, with little indication that she would be in her current position.

That position was laying on the bed of the man who held her heart, Tenchi Masaki. As her amber eyes soaked in the image of him peacefully slumbering, her mind touched back on the chaotic events of the past few days. A simple trip to Jurai had taken an unexpected turn for the worse, and resulted in her and Tenchi being stranded on some foreign planet. Their situation only worsened as it was soon discovered that other beings resided on that planet, people with less than benevolent intentions for the two of them.

The events that then occurred were some of the most brutal and horrific in Ryoko's long and arduous life. Yet it was those exact events which led to Tenchi coming to a realization as to whom his heart belonged to. It struck Ryoko as ironic that some of the worst moments in her life were the catalyst that led to the joy she was experiencing now.

_I think I'm still in a state of shock. It's just so hard believe that this is really happening._ she mused to herself while watching the steady rise and fall of her beloved's chest. Tenchi furrowed his brow and muttered something unintelligable under his breath as he slept. Ryoko let out a light giggle while brushing some hair away from his eyes with a feathery touch. After confessing his newly discovered feelings for her, Tenchi had sheepishly inquired if they could hold off consumating their relationship until things calmed down. Ryoko was so elated with finally winning his heart that she readily accepted, although she did insist on getting to stay in his bed from now on.

Turning her gaze towards the bright red LED display on the alarm clock Tenchi brought along with him, she noted that he would probably be waking up soon. _Although I'm not sure how much all that light hawk wing usage took out of him. _Thinking about the astonishing feat he had pulled off only made her even more proud of him. 

A soft rapping upon the door of their bedroom onboard the Yukinojo caught Ryoko's attention. "Tenchi? Breakfast is ready if you want some." Sasami's voice said through the door.

Being ever-so-careful not to disturb Tenchi, Ryoko hovered away from the bed and towards the door. Sliding it open a crack, she smiled down at the little girl. "He's still sleeping right now, but I'll give him the message when he gets up."

Sasami seemed strangely unphased to find Ryoko staying in Tenchi's room. "Ok, I guess I'll see you two later then." she casually remarked before bounding off to notify the others onboard the ship of breakfast.

"Was that Sasami?" Tenchi mumbled sleepily while sitting up in his bed.

Ryoko turned around and flashed him a brilliant smile. "Yeah, I told her that you were asleep."

Tenchi yawned loudly while rubbing his eyes. "I can get up now." he muttered while trying to pull his mind out of the hazy fog of just awakening.

Hovering over to the young man, Ryoko draped her arms around his body from behind when Tenchi turned to sit on the edge of the bed. "We can always stay in bed for awhile." she suggested coyly while nuzzling his neck.

A comment like that normally would have sent Tenchi running, but now he merely chuckled a bit while shaking his head. "Nah, my stomach is kind of rumbling anyways." he said while slipping his feet into some slippers.

She made a noise of affirmation while keeping herself latched onto him. After a moment, Tenchi blinked a few times as he thought something over. "Ryoko, I didn't wake you up with my dream, did I?" he asked with some concern.

Lifting her head up to look him in the eye, she shook her head. "No, I was already awake. I didn't even know you were having a dream, was it a good one?"

His eyes became distant as he mulled over her question. "It's...not important. I'm just glad I didn't disturb you." he said quietly while giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

  


***

  


Change.

It was this subject that plauged upon the mind of first princess Ayeka Jurai as she sat on her bed and gazed out her rooms window. Watching the bright stars shine on with unfettered brilliance, she briefly wondered if she could ever find the sort of stability that they had. _Everything was going on just as it normally does, and now...now everything's changed, nothing will ever be the same. If it had been me who was pulled into that black hole, and been captured by those people on that planet, would Tenchi's heart have turned towards me? No, I musn't think that his choice was based upon simple grief at losing her for a time._

Tears built up in her ruby red eyes. _But what should I think then? That his heart belonged to her all along, and I never stood a chance? I don't know what's worse, thinking that all my efforts were in vain, or thinking that there was something I could have done to change the outcome of things. _Shaking her head, she tried to think of something, anything else besides her current pains. Her little sister had announced that breakfast was ready, but she felt far from having an appetite. 

Looking towards the sleek metallic door that led out into the main living quarters, she let out a sad sigh. A thousand images flashed before her eyes of Tenchi and Ryoko engaged in some intimate embrace or kiss. _In time I shall deal with this, but for now, I do not think I could face that sort of scene. And I don't want to see their looks of pity either. I may not have Tenchi's heart, but at least I have my own pride still._

  


***

  


Despite the radically different circumstances, the atmosphere around the table as people ate was almost normal. Yet the lack of Ayeka's presence did not go unnoticed by those gathered around. Tenchi cast a sad glance at the hallway as he finished his cup of tea. Acutely aware of Tenchi's mood, Ryoko placed a comforting hand on his knee and squeezed gently. This simple act earned her a grateful smile from Tenchi as he turned back towards his food.

Ryoko herself was also concerned about the welfare of the violet haired princess, but knew that the last person Ayeka would want to see was her. What Ayeka needed right now was time alone to handle what had happened, and then when she was ready, Ryoko would try to have a little talk with her. She wasn't going to walk in and give her a bear hug and start acting like they were sisters, but she wasn't going to brag about 'winning' Tenchi either. Instead Ryoko resolved to have a straight talk with her formal rival. Tell her that she knows this hurts likes a bitch, and that she's sorry about that.

Tenchi set down his chop-sticks and politely complimented Sasami on a great meal before taking a glance at the woman next to him. Ryoko appeared lost in thought as she nibbled on a bite of food absent mindedly. Tenchi was still doing some adjusting when it came to her, getting used to their new relationship. It was strange for him to sleep with another person snuggled up right against him, but in the end he found the experience quite enjoyable. _Though she did hog the covers._ he thought to himself with a slight smirk.

His smile only widened when he noticed her catch on that he was looking at her. She blinked a few times in slight confusion before returning his smile. Such a small gesture gave Tenchi an inner confidence that everything would work out, and life would settle down into a semi-peaceful state. He wasn't stupid enough to believe his life would ever be truly normal, but thinking back to his past, he realized that he enjoyed his abnormal existence. As a youth, he yearned for something more than the bland life he led, and he was only now beginning to appreciate that his wish was granted.

His thoughts were broken when Washu cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "It might be wise to notify the royal family back on Jurai that you're safe, Tenchi. I can open up a comm-link to the palace in a minute, although you might wanna change that outfit first."

Ryoko glowered at her mother. "What's wrong with what he's wearing right now?" she snapped defensively.

Tenchi cut off any further arguments from his girlfriend when he laid a hand on her shoulder while standing up. "It's ok, Washu's right. I wouldn't feel right speaking to an emperor wearing these ratty old things." he said while gesturing to his current attire.

"I happen to like those 'ratty old things' you're wearing." she quipped while relaxing her posture and returning to her meal.

Tenchi chuckled softly before walking off towards his room to change. After a moment, Sasami set down her chop-sticks as a thoughtful look overtook her features. "I should tell Ayeka, she'll probably wanna say hi to mommy and daddy too." And with that, the little girl got up to go tell her sister.

Ryoko tensed up for a moment at the realization that both she and Ayeka would be in the same room with Tenchi, which she knew could lead to an uncomfortable scene at this point in time. After a brief period of inward debate, she opted to excuse herself until the 'coast was clear'. On her way towards the room she had been given onboard at the start of their voyage, she ran into Tenchi as he emerged from his room.

"Hi Ryoko, what's up?" he inquired casually.

Just as she opened her mouth to respond, the door opposite Tenchi's slid open, revealing Ayeka standing there. "Hello Lord Tenchi, miss Ryoko." she greeted stiffly. What would be seen as merely an air of regality and manners by most was seen through by Tenchi and Ryoko as a cover by Ayeka. She often reverted to her royal upbringing whenever hardships came into her life.

"Oh, hello Ayeka." Tenchi said with some surprise evident in his voice.

"Hey." Ryoko muttered softly, desperately seeking to avoid any sort of eye contact. She knew this wasn't the time to deal with these issue's now, as Tenchi and Ayeka had a message to send to the royal family. Yet the exact thing that Ryoko was hoping to avoid by leaving the room was now playing out before her eyes. The tension was absurdly palpable, and everyone was hoping for some sort of respite, which came from the pint sized redhead onboard.

"Hey, you gonna get a move on so I can open up a connection? I got important experiments to work on, so let's get this started." she said authoritatively.

Nodding her head curtly, Ayeka marched into the main living cabin without another word to the couple in front of her. Tenchi let out a sad sigh before following her path out into the living room. Ryoko leaned back against the wall and watched him as he left. "I'll just hang back here, I never feel comfortable anyway chatting with all those stuffy royals." she commented. Tenchi turned to look at her for a moment before giving her a slightly knowing smile and a nod of his head.

When Tenchi caught up with Ayeka and Washu, he cast the princess a sympathetic look which went unnoticed. After a few keys pressed by Washu, the main viewing screen flickered to black for a moment before the face of a youthful looking palace communications officer appeared. Immediate recognition flooded his features as he saw the crown princess and that little red haired girl he spoke with earlier. Yet he also noted the appearance of the young princess Sasami along with a young man whom he had never before seen.

Eager not to dissapoint a member of the royal family again, he quickly straightened his back and sputtered, "Y-your highness! Is there anything you need? I shall not hesi-" Before he could say anything further however, Ayeka interrupted him. "I wish to speak with my father and mother along with Lady Funaho."

"Yes your highness, right away." he stammered before punching in the proper codes.

After a moment of silence, the screen changed to display the master bedroom at the royal palace. Adorned in the finest in furnishings, it provided quite the backdrop for the little conversation about to take place. It only took a merely second before all the eyes of the royal family locked upon Tenchi's smiling form. Misaki was the first to speak as she burst into a smile and clasped her hands together. "Tenchi! Oh I'm so happy to see you're alright!" It was obvious that if Tenchi was in the same room as her, he'd be getting a bone-crushing hug right about now.

Funaho smiled pleasantly at her great-grandson and bowed her head slightly in greetings. "Hello Tenchi, I'm happy to see you are doing well."

Azusa nodded stiffly to the young man. "We are...pleased to see you've returned safely." he muttered before turning his attention towards his two daughters. "Ayeka, Sasami, it is good to see you again."

Misaki brightened even further upon noticing her daughters in the viewframe. "Sasami! Ayeka! Oh how I've missed seeing you two." she gushed, even though she had just spoken with Ayeka not long ago.

Tenchi smiled warmly as he watched Ayeka and Sasami chat with their parents. In those brief moments, he noticed some of the tension evident on Ayeka's face melt away. Of course, she had a whole new form of tension in the way of dealing with her overly-exuberant mother, but Tenchi hoped that at least in these moments she could put her current problems behind her.

"So what happened to you Tenchi? We were most worried about you." Funaho asked quietly.

Tenchi's smile faltered as he pondered just how much he should divulge about his 'adventures'. He was certain that he need not reveal some of the more grisly details of their capture or how he ended up discovering who he loved. "Well, after Ryoko and I were pulled into that black hole, I lost conciousness for some time. When I awoke..."

Ryoko stood in the corner of the room as she watched her beloved launch into the tale of the journey they shared. Casting her eyes towards the violet haired princess, she noted that Ayeka visibly stiffened her posture as Tenchi began his story. Ryoko wasn't used to feeling pity for other people, especially those formally considered rivals, but there she was standing around feeling sorry for Ayeka. _I'm getting soft, the old me would have gone in for the kill when it came to Ayeka. Now here I am wishing that the mop haired priss cheers up. I guess some of Tenchi is rubbing off on me. _she thought with a smile.

  


***

  


The sleekly designed Galaxy Police vessel Yukinojo gracefully made its way through space towards the blue globe known as Earth. It was a destination all onboard the ship were anxiously awaiting returning to. Mihoshi sat in her comfortable seat in the cockpit of the spaceship and made the necessary adjustments needed for atmospheric entry.

"Ok everyone, get ready because we're about to..." Mihoshi's announcement of their upcoming landing on Earth was broken by a sudden jolt of the spaceship. Her blue eyes darted over the readouts and she quickly realized that they were coming down to Earth at a rather rapid pace. Such an occurance was quite common for the blonde haired Galaxy Police officer, yet it didn't mean it was any less of a hair raising event.

"Umm, you might wanna hold onto something because we're going to have a slightly rough landing." she sheepishly admitted over the intercom a mere moment before the ship smashed into the lake outside the Masaki home.

From his position meditating atop one of the many hillsides in the area, Katsuhito's acute hearing picked up the enraged shouting eminating from the region of the lake. Of course, one would have to be deaf _not _to hear the screaming argument which centered around Mihoshi's piloting abilities. The aging priest straightened his back and took a deep breath before rising slowly from his position on the ground. "I should make a pot of tea for Tenchi and myself. I have a feeling he will have much to speak about..." he muttered to himself while he tredged towards his office at the shrine.

Down by the lakeside, the argument had finally died down, leaving some soaking wet and very angry people in its wake. Mihoshi quickly made her way back to the house, partly to avoid anyone's angry wraith, and partly to find some dry clothes to change into. Ryoko let out a huff of breath before turning to regard her sopping wet boyfriend. "I swear, I'm gonna grow antlers before she ever learns how to land that thing."

Tenchi wearly smiled while wringing out his T-Shirt and tossing it over his shoulder. "I guess the important thing is that nobody got hurt."

Ryoko smirked at Tenchi while he started his way towards the house. "Yeah, and any occasion that I can see you shirtless is a good one." she playfully teased while floating alongside him.

Tenchi blushed faintly while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm gonna go get some dry clothes." he muttered.

The cyan haired pirate latched onto Tenchi's arm without a word, and promptly phased the pair into his bedroom. Getting over his slight disorientation at his method of travel, Tenchi regarded Ryoko with a grateful smile. "Thanks for the shortcut." he said sincerely while opening up an armoire and retrieving a towel and fresh clothes.

Reminded of her own soaking state, she instantly phased into a white and gold colored dress along with red stockings. Never tearing her gaze away from Tenchi's lean, tanned body, Ryoko placed her hands on her hips while getting a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, I just realized that this is going to be 'our' room now. I guess I better start moving things in."

Tenchi nodded his head in agreement before he looked at her in puzzlement. "Where _do_ you keep your clothes anyways?"

She cast her eyes up towards the ceiling briefly. "I got a trunk up in the attic, which also houses my prized sake collection." her lips curved upward into a grin as she finished.

He caught himself from rolling his eyes and gestured to where he had just got his clothes from. "Well there's plenty of room in the armoire for your stuff." Grabbing his clothes as he finished, he headed towards the door and called out over his shoulder, "I'm gonna get changed and go see my grandpa. I'm sure he'll wanna know all about our little 'vacation'." he laced the last word with sarcasm as he closed the door behind him.

Now standing alone in her new bedroom, Ryoko let out a sigh as she sat down at the foot of the bed. Turning her head to examine her surroundings, she wondered just what she should do now. _Hmm, since this is now my room too, maybe I should do some rearranging. Yeah, I could move that armoire over to that wall, put the desk over there, and maybe get rid of that picture on the wall. And then I could go see if there's any paint out in the shed, because it's about time these walls were redone. On second thought...I'm just gonna take a nap._

  


***

  


It was a perfect day weather wise. That was one of the thoughts rattling through Tenchi's mind as he slowly made his way towards his grandfathers shrine. _Maybe we could have a picnic later on?_ he idly wondered before clearing his mind of distractions as he neared his destination. Experience had taught Tenchi never to come near this area unprepared, lest he be surprise attacked by his grandfather.

Wearily approaching the door, he darted his eyes around and strained to listen to even the slightest sound which may alert him. With a cautious sense of relief, he knocked on the door and awaited a response. "Come in, Tenchi." came a weathered voice from the other side.

_How in the heck can he always know it's me?_ Tenchi pondered while sliding the door open and entering the room which carried a strong scent of burning incense. "Hello grandfather." he said respectively.

Sitting in a lotus position by the table which sat in the rooms center, he motioned for Tenchi to seat himself. "I see you've returned safely." he remarked quietly.

_Just barely._ Tenchi mentally replied while folding his legs underneath himself. Before he could offer up a verbal response, Katsuhito spoke once more, "Was your trip eventful?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Tenchi answered, "You could say that I suppose."

Deciding to himself to fill his grandfather in on some of what took place, Tenchi let out a long breath. "Things didn't exactly go as we planned. Our ship ran into some debris field or something, and we ended up taking some damage. Ryoko went out and managed to fix the problem, but then..." Any further words were cut off as Katsuhito calmly interrpted his grandson after setting down his tea cup, "You need not waste your breath Tenchi, I have been informed through my tree ship of the events that took place."

Tenchi scratched the back of his neck in a mix of sheepishness and confusion. "Oh." was all he managed to say.

"So tell me, was the planet you found yourself on very pretty?" The man sometimes known as Yosho asked casually.

"What kind of a question is that? We were in real danger, our lives could've been lost, and you wanna know what the planet looked like?" Tenchi inquired incredulously.

The old man appeared unphased by Tenchi's questions as he refilled his drink. "I merely wished to know if you remembered my lessons on maintaining absolute awareness of your surroundings. If you were so wrapped up in your own problems, it is entirely possible that you were ignorant of what dangers you were walking into."

Tenchi snorted with indignation. "Our main problem attacked us while we were sleeping." he muttered before finally take a sip of his own cup of tea.

"Besides being captives on a strange world, did anything else of interest occur to yourself and Ryoko?" he asked calmly.

Tenchi shifted uncomfortably as he pondered just how to respond. _Sometimes I wonder if grandpa is psychic or something, he always seems to know exactly how to make a person squirm. _"Well...I...we..."

"She must be a very happy lady." Katsuhito said with a warm smile.

_Wow, that was...quick._ Tenchi thought to himself with wide eyes. "Umm, yeah." was all he could muster in his surprised state.

Katsuhito's smile faded as he crossed his arms and leveled a more serious look at Tenchi. "Of course I gather the opposite is true of Ayeka. Have you made an effort at helping her cope with her difficulties?" he asked pointedly.

A feeling of shame flooded Tenchi as he realized how little he'd done to try and be there for Ayeka, who he knew was hurt. "I've explained that I care deeply for her as a friend, but that my heart belongs to Ryoko. She doesn't seem to want to talk about things though, and she's purposely avoiding me and Ryoko."

"An expected reaction." Katsuhito said evenly. Tenchi could not read any emotion from the old man sitting across the table, which couldn't help but unnerve him even more. He had hoped his grandfather would perhaps offer some sage advice or reassurances or even a reprimand of some sort. Yet he got none of those things, and the ensuing silence weighed heavily on Tenchi.

Tenchi's grandfather took a glance at the window behind himself. "You may go now, Tenchi. Perhaps you should enjoy this fine weather we are having and take a long walk. It can do wonders for ones state of mind."

With a nod of his head, Tenchi slowly raised himself before giving a short bow to the still seated older man. "Yes, grandfather." He said as he made his way to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice. Oh, and try to be here an hour earlier than normal, as we have some catching up to do on your swordfighting skills." Katsuhito called out to his departing grandchild.

Tenchi paused briefly to let out a sigh and another nod of his head before he slid the door shut. As the gentle breezes lapped away at him, Tenchi walked silently down the old stone steps and stuck his hands in his pockets. _Maybe I will take that long walk._ He thought to himself as he raised his head skyward.

  


***

  


Light years way from that small planet at the fringes of the galaxy, a medium sized vessel soared through the depths of space towards a very different type of planet. At a glance, one could see the slightly faded text on the ships side which identified this as a vessel belonging to the Jurai Royal Science Academy. Onboard the ship dubbed 'Chikara', a small group of men and women assembled themselves at the bridge of the starship. At the head of this group stood a rather short man with a long mane of raven colored hair tied back into a ponytail. 

Clearing his throat, he turned around to address those onboard. "As you all can see, we have arrived at Genacious five. Doctor Amori, is your team prepared for a surface exploration?"

A tall, distinguished looking fellow stole a quick glance behind the captain and gazed at the large, pearly white colored planet looming in the ships viewing window. "Yes Captain Narato, my team only needs to suit up, otherwise we are ready."

Nodding his head, the captain turned back towards the viewing window and made a gesture with his hand. "Go forth and make your final preparations, as we are about to decend to the surface."

The aged ship slowly lowered itself towards the planets surface, encountering a hellacious storm of wind and snow that pelted the science vessel. Touching down upon a hard surface of ice, the ship sat silently for a moment before a ramp decended down and a large metal door slid open. Four people emerged, covered head to toe in a highly insulated suit which was the same color as the snow that blanketed the planet. 

Doctor Amori looked down at a small black device he held in his right hand, which had a screen that displayed a variety of different readouts. Pulling out a device from his suits outer chest pocket, he put it up to his face mask. "Captain, our sensors here on the surface are still being affected by the geo-magnetic storm in the upper atmosphere, but we have managed to cut down some on the interference. I'm picking up some slightly anomolous readings about six clicks to the northeast, so I'm leading my team over there to investigate."

"Affirmative." A voice responded simply.

It took some time for the team to trek across the icey surface of the planet, as the howling winds combined with the blowing snow to create quite an obstacle. Gesturing for the group to halt, Doctor Amori checked his readouts once more. "I'm getting more refined figures now, and I'm quite sure that there's something..." his voice trailed off as he caught sight of something at the edge of his vision.

The group unconciously moved closer together as each of the teams members noticed something amiss. Through the nearly blinding storm, they saw a chain of human shaped forms surrounding them in a circular formation. One of the junior members of the science team, a young lady by the name of Umeko, finally spoke up, "There wasn't anything about people living here in the planet report. Who-who are they?" she asked nervously.

Doctor Amori shook his head. "I don't know, I don't..." he broke off his comment as he quickly pulled the communicator up to his face mask. "Captain, our team has encountered what appear to be human like creatures of some sort. It is impossible at the moment to identify exactly what or who they are due to their distance. Their intentions are still unknown, as they are just...standing there, surrounding us. What should our course of action be?" he asked hurriedly.

Silence was all that greeted him, each moment that passed only added to the doctors tense state. "Captain, do you read me?" he inquired loudly into the device.

Still not receiving a reply, he looked up and noticed the figures surrounding them had started to walk forward. "Captain! These-these beings are approaching us now. Are you receiving this?" Panic was now seeping into the doctors voice.

By now, the figures which surrounded them were now close enough to be better identified. The science team saw that they were essentially the same in appearance to Jurians, but these beings were dressed in thick furs, apparently taken from the native beasts which roamed the planet. Yet it was not their appearance which most concerned the team now, it was what these people wielded in their hands. Weapons which appeared similar to large scimitars, that had finely carved hilts, and crimson colored blades which stood out amidst the white backround of the landscape.

Trying to maintain some semblance of calm in the face of what seemed to be a growing crisis, the doctor held up hands in a gesture to show himself to be unarmed. "Greetings from the Jurian empire, we are scientists here on a peaceful exploration of your planet, we mean you no harm."

The approaching figures failed to halt their steady march forward. The small group of scientists watched with near horror as the figures hefted their weapons in a more threatening manner. Doctor Amori backed up until he bumped into one of his teammates. "I-I assure you that our intentions are entirely..." Any further words were stopped cold as one of the beings buried his blade into the doctors chest. A chorus of gasps and shrieks of terror erupted from the science group, yet these too were quickly stopped as the mysterious people cut them down with a brutal efficiency that would have chilled even the most seasoned of killers.

It took less than a minute for the Jurian science team to be butchered in cold blood, and the beings that stood over their corpses seemed unphased by their actions. For a long moment, a haunting silence decended upon the area, until one of the fur wearing people raised his head and said, "The ship has been taken easily."

Another of the beings nodded his head. "Lord Izumo will be most pleased."

"Yes, the prophecy is coming to pass. Finally, we can have our revenge."

  


End of chapter 1

  


Authors Notes: I know this may seem like a rather typical start to a story, but I do have many twists and turns planned which I hope you'll all enjoy. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. A wider expanse

Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and all the characters in it belong to AIC and Pioneer corp. I'm not making any money off of this fanfic either.

Authors Notes: Here's the next installment in my little saga. Hope you all enjoy it.

  


**Shadows and light**

Chapter 2: A wider expanse

  


In the woodlands near his family's Shinto shrine, Tenchi quietly strode through the countryside, lost in thought. He noted that he had been walking for some time, as the sun would be setting in a little while. He always thought that the sunset helped to create an almost mystical quality to the landscape, and that made Tenchi thankful that he lived in such a pristine and unspoiled area. Walking slowly atop a hillside, he turned his head towards the sparkling ball of light in the sky. _I've been out here for awhile now. The others are probably wondering where I'm at, especially Ryoko. I'll just tell them that I went out on a little walk so I could think about some things._

As to what these 'things' Tenchi was thinking about were, they spanned a variety of topics. Yet they mainly centered upon the changes that had taken place all around and within himself. He was now in a relationship with the woman he finally admitted he loved, but he couldn't help but wonder what path the two of them would take now. _Are we going to get married soon? Will we move out into some apartment in the city? Maybe we'll stay here. But what about college? Do I even really want to go? What am I going to do to support us and the family we'll have?_

He chuckled to himself at his line of thinking. _Look at me, I just said 'I love you' to her hardly twenty-four hours ago and I'm already trying to plan the next twenty-four years._ Yet his mind could not help but settle upon a memory of the dream he had in the depths of his prison on that far away planet. His smile turned warm as he closed his eyes to better remember the images. _Well I guess that means we'll be staying here then._ As he opened his eyes and took another look at the countryside surrounding him, he knew that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life on this land.

So wrapped up in thought was he, that Tenchi almost didn't even notice his fathers car rumbling down the driveway. "Tenchi! You're back!" Nobuyuki shouted while he stopped his vehicle.

Getting out quickly, the middle aged man walked towards his son with open arms. "I didn't think I'd see you for a few more days. How was Jurai?" he asked while giving his son a warm embrace.

Tenchi couldn't help but smile at seeing his father again. Yet that smile faltered slightly at the thought of how he would explain his rather horrific journey. Tenchi was aware that his father was prone to worry greatly about him, even if his father didn't always show it. "The trip was an eventful one." Tenchi said with as much casualness as he could muster.

Patting his son on the back, Nobuyuki grinned as they walked side by side. "Say, I heard your grandpa mention some legend about how if you spend Startica with a girl you like, then you're destined to be together."

Tenchi's expression became thoughtful for a moment as he mulled those words over. _Technically, Ryoko and I did spend Startica together, just not on Jurai. I wonder if the legend counts then? _Deciding that it wasn't important since he felt that Ryoko and himself would be together regardless of some legend, Tenchi looked towards his father once more.

"Actually dad, I did figure out which of the girls I love." Tenchi said slowly.

Nobuyuki halted in his steps as his eyes widened and a large grin spread over his features. Latching onto his son once more with a tight bear hug, Nobuyuki chuckled joyously. "You finally picked a girl? I'm so proud of you, you've finally become a man now." he gushed before a few strangled breaths from Tenchi told him that he needed to give his son some air.

"So, which one was it?" Nobuyuki asked excitedly.

"Ryoko." Tenchi answered while catching his breath.

Nobuyuki nodded his head with a smile. "I knew it was only a matter of time before she wore you down."

Tenchi chuckled a little at that before settling into a comfortable silence with his father. As the pair made their way slowly down the dirt path, Tenchi happened to lapse into a bout of fantasizing about his potential future life with Ryoko. _I wish my mom could've met her. _Tenchi wistfully thought. As his mind focused on his departed mother, he spared his father a glance before hesitantly asking, "Dad, what do you think mom would have thought of Ryoko? I mean, I know Ryoko's not your typical Japanese girl."

Nobuyuki thought over the question for a moment. "I think they'd have gotten along wonderfully. Your mom was quite an independent spirit herself. It was her who first started our relationship back in high school. I remember she asked me out to a school dance. And I vividly remember the occasion when I first met your grandpa. He looked at me like I was a bad piece of fish." Nobuyuki laughed a bit before continuing, "I don't blame him really. I didn't have a job at the time, and I was sweating and stuttering like crazy. But when your granda started interrogating me on how I was planning on supporting his daughter and a bunch of other things, well then she just walked right up to him and said, 'Father, this is _my_ boyfriend, and it is _my_ choice to be with him. I love him, and that is the only thing that matters to me.' Well that was the only time I'd ever seen the old man speechless." Nobuyuki erupted once more into laughter, and Tenchi joined in along with him.

"Thanks dad." Tenchi whispered too quietly for his father to hear as he came upon his house.

"How's Ayeka taking things?" Nobuyuki asked in a more serious tone.

Tenchi let out a sigh. "She's hurt, that much I can tell. She's been avoiding me and staying in her room most of the time." As he prepared to enter his house, he silently wondered if Ryoko had spoken with Ayeka as of yet. _I hope there hasn't been any battles, I've got a headache right now and I just wanna relax for a bit. I'm sure when Ayeka's ready she'll begin to open up a little more._

  


***

  


The violet haired princess that was on Tenchi's mind was settling into the steamy waters of the onsen at that moment. With all the tension and time spent on the not-so-luxurious Yukinojo, Ayeka was glad to be able to enjoy the theraputic waters of the onsen again. Turning to her right she spied the tray on which another one of her 'therapies' was located. Pouring herself a saucer of sake, she wasted no time in quickly downing the intoxicating beverage.

After finishing her drink, she briefly debated to herself whether she wanted a refill right away. Giving in to the temptation to try and cloud her grief, she filled the saucer up and once more gulped it down. _Look at me, I'm drinking like Ryoko now. _she mused bitterly to herself. _Maybe if I had done things a little more like her I wouldn't _be_ in this situation. Perhaps if I..._ Shaking her head violently to the side, she clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. _I won't do this, I won't think like that._

Her internal musings were interrupted by the sound of the onsens wooden door sliding open. Ayeka straightened up as she dreaded the possibility of her visitor being Ryoko. Taking a breath, she slowly turned around only to exhale in relief upon seeing it was only Mihoshi who had entered. Though Ayeka was hoping to spend some time away from everyone so she could sort things out, the princess knew Mihoshi would actually be one of the few people she wouldn't mind spending a little time with. The cheerful blonde was sure to bring a little levity to the otherwise gloomy atmosphere Ayeka had created.

"Oh, hi Ayeka! I didn't know there was anyone else in here." Mihoshi said while waving.

"Hello Mihoshi, I just entered not long ago." Ayeka responded in as polite a voice as she could muster.

As Mihoshi trotted over into the waters near the princess, her blue eyes widened upon seeing the rather extensive sake collection present. "How nice, we can have a few drinks." Mihoshi giggled while settling beside Ayeka.

_Perhaps a drinking partner would make things a little more bearable._ Ayeka pondered before pouring her Galaxy Police officer friend a drink.

As the two friends sipped their drinks in silence, Ayeka cleared her throat as she cautiously began to formulate a line of conversation. "Mihoshi, have you ever been in a relationship where you cared very deeply for a person only to discover that they didn't share the same type of feelings for you?" Ayeka's voice sounded timid even to herself as she poised the query.

Mihoshi pondered the question thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, back in the academy, there was this one boy who I really liked. He was tall and cute, and he said he was training to be an engineer. So I was very excited when he asked me to go out with him to this nice club in the Deneb system. But after a few dates, he broke up with me, saying he didn't think I was his type. I was really sad for awhile."

Ayeka ran a finger along the edge of her drinking saucer while avoiding eye contact with Mihoshi. "How did you get over it?"

"I remember waking up one day and finding I was tired of being sad all the time. So I stomped my foot on the ground and said, 'So what if Eisuke Adachi doesn't like me? I like myself just fine, and I know there's a guy out there who will too.' And after that I started feeling a lot better." Mihoshi said cheerfully.

Ayeka sighed deeply before gulping down her drink. _I don't think a few words spoken in an effort to bolster my self esteem is what I need._

Some time later...

"Y-you know Mihoshi, *hic* I think the bottle is empty." Ayeka slurred as she gestured to the bottle that Mihoshi was shaking frantically in an effort to get the last drop out.

The tanned blonde let out a sigh as she chucked the bottle into the depths of the of the steamy waters. "Oh well, least we got this one last bottle." she pointed out with a flushed smile. As she poured the beverage into her saucer, she shot a glazed look at Ayeka. "Say, how *hic* come you've got all these bottles here? I know *hic* you like to d-drink and all but..."

The violet haired girl's face flushed a deep crimson at the insinuation. "I am not a drunkard! I'm just *hic* having a few drinks to calm my nerves. I-I've had some stress as of late." she finished quietly.

Mihoshi's face grew concerned as she wondered what her friend meant by her last comment. "Is everything alright Ayeka?"

The large quantity of sake consumed by Ayeka had done wonders in tearing down carefully built emotional barriers. Before she knew it, she was once more mentally repeating the devastating words of Tenchi as he informed her that he loved Ryoko. Each word was like a bullet, and remembering the experience still stung even now. A tear streaked down her cheek before she furiously wiped it away. Her royal pride attempted miserably to reassert itself as she looked away from the concerned stare of Mihoshi.

"Is it something involving Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked innocently.

Had she been sober, Ayeka probably wouldn't have done what she did just then. Lowering her head, she silently hitched her shoulders as another few tears streamed down her cheeks. "It-it does have something to do with him. *hic* He's...chosen..." her voice trailed off as she briefly considered reigning her flaring emotions in and staying silent. But by now an emotional dam had crumpled, and she took a deep breath to finish saying, "He's chosen Ryoko." The statement was rushed from her lips, but their impact was still just as strong.

Mihoshi was stunned into silence for a moment as she leaned back against a rock and stared blankly ahead. Finally seeming to understand the depth of Ayeka's statement, she frowned slightly while letting out a sigh. "Oh, I see." she said sadly.

It was pretty much known by all that Mihoshi did harbor some romantic feelings for Tenchi, although they weren't as strong as Ryoko's or Ayeka's. Still, the blonde could not help but feel disappointment and sadness at knowing that her chance was lost. Yet she realized that any pains she felt herself paled in comparison to what Ayeka was feeling now. Resolving to focus on helping her dear friend, Mihoshi put an arm around Ayeka and tried to think of something appropriately soothing to say.

Ayeka clenched her fist underwater and regained her composure. "Why? Why must this happen to me? Have I *hic* offended Tsunami in some way for her to bestow this upon me?"

Mihoshi shook her head back and forth. "Don't talk like that! I'm sure Tenchi still likes you a lot, like a *hic* friend." she insisted.

Exhaustion was creeping up on the inebriated and emotionally taxed Ayeka as she slumped her shoulders. "But I want more than that." she muttered. 

Though Ayeka knew that by the time she sobered up she would rebuild the emotional walls that kept her in check, for this once she allowed herself to let some of her pain out. It would be a little while longer before Mihoshi would have to lead a nearly passed out Ayeka back to her room to sleep off her intoxication.

  


***

  


At a place far removed from the quiet safety of Earth, a starship sailed through the space near a bright white planet. The ship was the Chikara, which was formally controlled by the Jurai Royal Academy. Onboard the vessel now were beings who were far from loyal to the Jurai empire. Though the ship wasn't large enough to comfortably house the large group staying on it, they still managed to fit.

Bumping past a burly looking fellow, a rather petite woman walked purposefully through the ship towards a door situated near the back of a corridor. Though the woman was well into adulthood, she still carried some appearance of youth about her. Her skin was an ivory white, which contrasted sharply with her vibrant orange hair that went to her shoulders. Despite her small stature, it was obvious that the others on the ship regarded her with respect as they quickly moved aside to allow her freedom of movement.

Coming to her destination, she knocked loudly upon the metal door and called out, "It's Chisato, may I come in?"

"Of course." came the reply from the other side.

The door slid open to reveal a lean, grey haired man seated in a plush seat which was situated by the rooms window. His wrinkled face showed the signs of a hard life on a harsh planet, but his piercing green eyes still held the same fire as they had in his youth. Swiveling his seat around, the old man flashed the girl a half smile as his posture relaxed. "Hello my dear, what can I do for you?"

To everyone else on this ship, the man was known as Lord Izumo, but to Chisato, he would always be known as 'father'. The orange haired woman returned his smile briefly before seating herself in the other chair in the room. "Well actually I hoping you could explain some things to me."

Izumo raised an eyebrow but remained silent as he awaited her to continue. After a moment she asked, "Father, why have you ordered the ship out to those coordinates in the sixth quandrant? From the records I have studied in the ships databanks, there isn't much of interest in that region."

Izumo shook his head. "You look for lumps of rock and expect to find our future, that is unwise. Trust me when I tell you it is of the utmost importance we go to that area."

"Why? What gave you the idea to head over to the sixth quadrant?"

The aging leader of the ships occupants closed his eyes for a moment. "I have been told by the one above all others to go to that region. In dreams, the messages are whispered to me, and their truth in the past has been verified. For as long as I have known, the dreams have guided me and shown me the path for myself and our people. I have no reason to doubt the dreams now."

Chisato looked surprised for a moment before collecting herself. "W-what did the most recent dream tell you?" she asked curiously.

Interlocking his fingers together, he turned back towards his view of the space outside the ship. "That I should look to the stars and find the claw constellation, for it is there that our destiny will be fulfilled."

"But I thought revenge against the Jurians was our goal?" Chisato inquired.

Izumo's features darkened slightly as he exhaled deeply. "It is, my dear, it is. But what can we do now? Do you expect this small group to charge towards Jurai like a rampaging voralbear? No, we shall follow the path that I have been shown by the one, and then we shall wait for our time to come."

Chisato still held some reservations but bowed her head slightly anyways. "As you wish, father."

A silence hung in the room as both father and daughter enjoyed the view of the solar system they knew for so long receding from view. Izumo was the one who finally broke the silence. "I understand your confusion, my dear Chisato. When I was young, I was hesitant at first to believe in the things I had been foretold of. But I assure you, with time, you will understand everything. You are a brilliant woman, and your mother would be proud to see you help me lead our people into the glory we have waited so long for." 

Chisato smiled faintly at her fathers words while her mind drifted to thoughts of dreams, destiny, and of fulfilling the one goal that had dominated her conciousness for as long as she could remember. Retribution was the cause, and in her mind, bloodshed was only method of payment acceptable.

  


***

  


Light years away, back on planet Earth, the cyan haired lady known as Ryoko was just awakening from her restful nap. Upon realizing it was Tenchi's bed she was laying in, her mood brightened considerably. While she often would take naps in his bed while he was busy out in the fields or at work, this time seemed more satisfying because she knew that Tenchi wouldn't mind her staying in his bed. With thoughts of Tenchi buzzing around in her mind, she bounced up from his bed and brushed off her dress as she headed out of the room. 

Yet quite by accident, her eyes glanced upon a photo which adorned Tenchi's desk. It was a picture of Tenchi and all the girls standing around a grill during a cookout. Of course, Ryoko noticed that she and Ayeka looked like they were moments from trading blows. A small smirk graced her lips at the recollection of those days. But also with those memories came the unsettling line of thought regarding how Ayeka might be feeling now.

The ex space pirate placed her hands on her hips as she furrowed her brow in thought. _Should I or shouldn't I? Is it too soon to have a chat with Ayeka? What if she goes nuts or something, I know Tenchi wouldn't like that. Maybe I should just take a little peek and see what she's up to._ Deciding upon her course of action, Ryoko strode out of the room and marched down the hall. Stopping outside the room Ayeka and Sasami shared, Ryoko fought off the momentary wave of doubt and slowly phased a little of her face through the door. She half expected to see Ayeka either ranting to herself in anger, or sobbing uncontrollably on her bed. What she didn't expect to see was Ayeka passed out on her futon and reeking quite strongly of sake.

With a sigh, Ryoko pulled her face back through the door and shook her head. _Can't very well carry on much of a conversation with someone who's passed out. _Hovering towards the staircase, she decided upon following her original line of thought, which centered around seeing what Tenchi was up to. Yet her forward movement came to a halt upon seeing Washu striding up the steps.

While it was true that Ryoko had promised herself to have a chat with Washu, something in her gut told her that now wasn't the time. And frankly, seeing the cool, collected visage of her 'mother' was already beginning to stir up feelings of hostility in Ryoko. Putting on an indifferent look of her own, Ryoko resumed her forward hovering and mumbled a greeting in passing.

"Is that a proper way to greet your mother?" Washu asked in an exaggeratedly hurt tone.

Washu was smart enough to know that Ryoko would surely get riled up and try to respond. The pint sized genius wasn't looking for any sort of argument with Ryoko, but she knew she'd need to do something to gain her daughters attention.

Just as Washu predicted, Ryoko clenched her fists and phased in front of her face. "I'll greet you any way I deem fit." she hissed.

Washu steeled her emotions and retained a calm expression. "Ryoko, I really do think you should come to my lab for some check ups. We still aren't sure exactly what happened, and there may be some adverse side effects to whatever Tenchi did." she said in a low, serious tone. Washu only hoped that Ryoko would see that she was only trying to think of her best interests.

Ryoko snorted in contempt. "You think I'm going back in that little nuthouse of yours? Fat chance." she snapped before turning to leave.

Washu let out a defeated sigh and called out, "Look, if you won't come in for some check ups, at least come by so I can give you something. Something that I _know_ you'll enjoy now that you've got Tenchi."

Ryoko ignored her mothers plea's and continued on her way, much to Washu's displeasure. After seeing her daughters tell-tale shock of cyan hair disappear from view, Washu slumped her shoulders and stuck her hands in her pockets. _I wish she'd see that I'm only trying to help her out. I know in the past I've done some things less than admirably, but if we just talk about it I bet things could be worked out._

Meanwhile downstairs, Tenchi was whiling away the time on the family couch. He wasn't lazing around by any means, for he was busy studying a book about some of the great philosophers of feudal Japan. Yet his mind couldn't help but think back to the occurances that happened not long ago. It happened just as he had been just beginning to read his book when a slightly tipsy Mihoshi had stumbled downstairs. She had been known to occasionally indulge in a little sake while bathing in the onsen, so it didn't really catch Tenchi's attention. 

What did catch his attention was the quiet, hesitant declaration that she was happy for him and Ryoko, and that she wasn't mad at him for choosing her over everyone else. Tenchi had blinked his eyes in surprise and awkwardly thanked Mihoshi for her support. Mihoshi had just smiled slightly and said that she was going to go water the flowers. When Tenchi cast quick glances at both Washu and Sasami, his expectations for a confrontation were dashed when the two of them were silent and seemingly unphased. But after a moment, his surprise had worn off. Afterall, Washu was a genius with a link to Ryoko and Sasami was joined with a goddess. He had been planning on revealing that he and Ryoko were a couple that night at the dinner table, but it seemed as if everyone already knew.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Tenchi slipped a bookmark in his novel and closed it shut. The sun was setting in the sky, and dinner would be ready soon. He had politely asked Sasami if she would help prepare a small picnic basket for himself and Ryoko. Ryoko had been snoozing soundly in his bed the last time he was in his room, but Tenchi had a hunch she would be awakening soon though. Sure enough, Tenchi glanced towards the staircase just as Ryoko floated down leisurely.

Though her facial expression was hardened into a grimace as she decended, upon spotting her beloved, she broke out into a grin. Phasing beside him, she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Her hair was still disheveled from her extended bit of sleep, and Tenchi couldn't help but think how cute she looked. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked sincerely.

She nodded her head while yawning. "Yep, I really needed that. Now I'll be ready to go all night." she finished with a slight gleam in her eye.

Tenchi had an idea of what sort of things she was implying with her last remark, but he chose to let it slide. "Umm, I've got a kind of surprise for you."

"I love surprises!" she squealed while wrapping her arms around his neck. "What is it? A ring? Something...naughty?" her voice lowered to her trademark tone of seduction as she finished. She knew that it would be neither of those things, but teasing him was just so much fun for her.

Suddenly feeling very hot under the collar, he gulped loudly. "N-no, nothing like that. I was just...well...I want you to wait here for ten minutes and then meet me at that hilltop by the little patch of shrubs. You know where it is, right? The place with the bushes that are arranged in a circle?"

Nodding her head, she loosened her grip around his neck while she tilted her head to the side. "Just what are you planning Tenchi?" she asked curiously.

"Something I think you'll enjoy." he said with a confident smile as he got up.

Ten minutes later...

Ryoko has never been known for her patience, and so it was with great anxiousness and excitement that she sat on the couch and followed Tenchi's instructions. And exactly six hundred seconds after Tenchi left, she phased outside and began her flight towards the designated meeting spot. Her eyes widened when she saw what was waiting for her. Tenchi was sitting on the ground by a large plaid blanket which had an abundance of food on it and some candles. What really made everything perfect was the incredible view of the landscape before them. The last rays of the sun were fading amidst the ever approaching night.

Grinning as he saw her pause and take everything in, he motioned for her to come sit down. "Come on, you don't want to miss out on all this great stuff Sasami made." he called out to her.

Returning his smile, she hurriedly flew over and sat in a lotus position, just like Tenchi. "Candlelight dinner by a sunset view? I didn't know you could be so romantic, Tenchi." she remarked with some giddiness.

Scratching the back of his neck, he smiled weakly. "It's nothing really. You should know I'm not really a romantic guy."

Ryoko shook her head. "You're wrong. Even the little things you do, like holding my hand under the table, or just smiling at me to try and lift my spirits, those are romantic for me."

Blushing slightly, he averted his eyes from hers. "Well, I was hoping you'd like the dinner, but I wasn't sure."

"I love it." she said simply and honestly.

"I wasn't too sure if you'd really want to be eating outdoors anymore after having to do it on that planet we were on." he admitted quietly.

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders. "If it wasn't for those assholes that lived there, I probably would have enjoyed that place. Just me and you, with nobody else to bother us, it sounds great to me."

Tenchi nodded his head as he chewed on a tasty morsel of food. Ryoko idly nibbled on some food of her own as her golden eyes scanned the skies above, which were already speckled with a few bright stars. "That's one thing I hated about that planet, the lack of stars. I like a sky so filled with stars it feels like you're flying through the center of the galaxy. Stars make the night seem, I don't know...alive. That place we were on seemed so dead."

"I suppose your right. It was kind of eery looking up at night and seeing it so empty." he mumbled quietly. Sensing an uncomfortable silence, he chose to brighten things up a bit. "There's a meteor shower coming up next weekend. Why don't we just pitch out a blanket and watch it all night? You know, when I was really little, my dad woke me up one night to show a meteor shower to me. I freaked out because I thought the sky was falling apart and that we were going to be hit by a falling star." he chuckled a bit at the memory of his youth.

Ryoko joined him in his laughter for a moment before she quickly halted herself and smacked Tenchi on his cheek. Her action caused quite a bit of shock and annoyance on Tenchi's part. "Hey! What'd you do that for?!"

"You had a mosquito on your cheek." she said simply while flicking away the remnants of the insects smashed corpse.

"Oh..." he said with a half smile.

Smiling in return, the two settled into a comfortable silence. Both were content for the moment to enjoy the soothing atmosphere, which allowed their minds to idly wander. It was during one of these moments of stray thought that Ryoko took a look down at her bowl of food and came up with an interesting idea. "Tenchi, can I ask you for a favor?" she inquired curiously.

"Of course." he answered, while nodding his head.

She knew she was skating on thin ice possibly with her request, but with the romantic setting, it seemed too good a chance to pass up. "Would you let me feed you?"

A look of surprise befell his features as he blinked his eyes. "You want to...what?"

Ryoko scooted over a bit closer. "Oh come on Tenchi, it'll be fun! I've asked before but you always refused."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, I _can_ feed myself."

She matched his eye roll with one of her own. "Don't you get it Tenchi? It's supposed to be something intimate, something that close couples do with eachother. Since I first saw it on TV I knew it was something I'd wanna do with you. Please, just this once?" She opted for her puppy dog eyes and pleading voice, which she felt was sure to melt Tenchi.

Just as she suspected, his features softened, and a sigh escaped his lips. "Alright." he relented in a defeated tone.

Grinning wildly, she crawled over slowly to him while her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Trust me Tenchi, you will enjoy this." she purred.

Setting down her bowl in front of Tenchi, she held the chopsticks in one hand as she slithered over until she was eventually onto his lap. Immediately Tenchi's posture stiffened as he opened his mouth a few times in an attempt to say something. Wiggling herself into Tenchi until she was comfortable, she placed a finger over his mouth. "Just relax." she whispered sweetly.

Tenchi gulped loudly and futilely attempted to comply with her wishes. His nerves flared and tingled with her proximity, and he knew that clear thinking would become harder to accomplish with each passing moment. Blinking once, he noticed her still with that cheshire cat grin and holding a pair of chopsticks which clasped a chunk of perfectly cooked and seasoned chicken.

"Open wide." she cooed.

Following her command, he opened his surprisingly dry mouth and felt as she slowly moved the delicious piece of food into his mouth. She smoothed back his hair with her free hand as he began to chew on the morsel of meat. Smiling with approval, Ryoko moved her lips close to his ear. "Good boy." she breathed huskily into his ear, delighting at the slight shiver that shook his frame.

Ryoko revelled in the intimacy and the rising erotic nature of the moment as she fed him another bite of food. She always enjoyed the games of seduction she would play with Tenchi, and often fantasized about what would happen if he one day submitted. With their new relationship, the prospects of that happening seemed amazingly real, and her heart pounded wildly within her chest at the thought of tonight being the night her wishes were fulfilled. The feel of his toned body pressed so close against her was sending her mind in a fluttery daze, and she knew she would need to gather her wits about her if this little game was to continue.

"Your turn to feed me now." she said with a slight waver in her voice.

Tenchi had the appearance of a spellbound deer in the headlights, but he mutely nodded his head after a moment. Taking the chopsticks from her, he plucked out a warm piece of cooked meat bowl and slowly moved it towards her lips. Lips which Tenchi's eyes and mind seemed to unconciouslessly fixate upon, the mantra of soft, full, warm, and moist flashed in his brain. _I need to get a grip, I've handled her hugging me and even being around me naked before._ Of course, images of Ryoko's nude body were not advantageous to curtailing any lustfull feelings he had, so he shook his head and focused on the task at hand.

Yet for Tenchi, focus was once more made quite difficult by Ryoko's slow sucking on the chopsticks as he slid them out between her lips. Whether it was his imagination or not, he felt the temperature rise by an infinite amount as she started dragging her nails across his back. Finally reaching a mental crossroads, he decided to utilize his well practiced steeling of any hormonal urges. "Umm, we-we should stop I think." he muttered quickly.

The disappointment was obvious on Ryoko's features, but she nevertheless disengaged her arms from him and slid off of his lap. "Well it was fun while it lasted." she mumbled under her breath.

Letting out a ragged sigh, Tenchi ran a hand through his hair. The swirl of desires and nerves had combined to effectively scramble his thinking process, much to his regret now. _I really know how to make a girl feel good don't I?_ he chided inwardly. Sparing her a look that pleaded for her to understand, he thought over the proper wording before he spoke. "It's not like I don't want to eventually, or that I don't find you attractive, because I really do think you're...you know...very beautiful." he paused for a moment to try and stave off the blush that was rising to his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he continued speaking again. "But as I said before, I think I need a little more time before we...take that next step. I'm still adjusting to this new relationship, and I want to feel comfortable before we do what we'll do when we decide to do those things that a couple does when they decide to do those sorts of things." He quirked his eyebrows as he wondered whether or not his jumbled rambling made a bit of sense.

Ryoko had to bite back laughter at listening to his nervous chattering. "Tenchi, I understand. If you need a little more time, that's alright with me. I'll just expect you to make up for all that waiting when you finally feel comfortable with having sex." She grinned ferally at him while leaning back onto the palms of her hands. Returning her smile half way, Tenchi relaxed his tensed muscles. _I hope I get over this nervous thing soon. I'd really like to take that next step with her, but only when it feels absolutely right._

And so it was that Tenchi and Ryoko finished their wonderously cooked dishes under the starlit skies. It wasn't a very talkative meal, as they both were quite content to spend their time gazing at the sparkling heavens above. With some reluctance, the pair folded up the picnic blanket and walked slowly back to the house. The echo of their laughter at some joke or comment one of them would make carried across the landscape. And when the pair made their way to Tenchi's bedroom, they slipped under the covers and lay close to eachother, both idly hoping the night would offer them a good sleep.

Yet for Tenchi, that turned out to be a false hope.

_The first sensation I notice is the rough feel of gravel as it scrapes across my face. The next thing I notice is I'm being dragged along the ground, but I make no move to stop it anymore. I'm sorry Ryoko, I should have known, I should have tried harder to fight it._

_The scene changes, and I'm floating, or falling, or flying, I can't really tell. The sky looks so beautiful...no, no it's not, something's wrong. It's red, blood red, and it's everywhere in my senses. My screams sound so muffled, until eventually I can't even hear them anymore._

_I'm at a new place now. Gods, I'm on the side of a cliff, holding onto a jutting rock with all my might. Slowly, I pull myself higher and higher. Yes, I can see the top coming close, so close now, I can do it. Wait, I...I can't do it, there's nothing for me to grip on so I can climb those last few feet. My arms are so tired, I'll never possibly be able to climb down to the bottom. It's hopeless, I've failed, so I just...let go. I fall and fall until the wind is no longer all around me because it's now inside of me, and then everything blurs and melts away._

Tenchi's eyes jarred open as his breaths came out in short puffs. His head throbbed with the ache of a headache, but his frantic thoughts helped keep his focus off of the pain. Looking to his right, he saw the still peacefully sleeping form of Ryoko next to him, her arm draped across his chest. Closing his eyes and focusing on the comforting presence of her near him, he tried to will himself to relax. _It was just a dream, nothing to get worked up over. Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it._

And Tenchi wondered just how often he'd need to tell himself that before he started believing it.

  


End of chapter 2

  


Authors Notes: Sorry if things aren't progressing fast enough. I'm still setting things up for when the story really starts to roll. And I hope that this story gets properly uploaded to FF.net or I'm going to be miffed.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
